Talk:The Armada (3.5e Enviroment)
Whoa One tenth of the universe... that like.... overly gigantic (not even a billions of death stars could achieve something even remotely close). I think the term you need is Galaxy, one-tenth of a galaxy is still a lot without getting in the "crazy-number-don't-making-sense". Seeing they could hardly travel to another galaxy (Andromdeda is a few million light years away from Milky Way). Anyway just adding my 2 cents. --Leziad 18:12, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Double-checking the wording, it is actually "a tenth of the known universe". Depending on what is meant by 'known', this could be smaller than a tenth of a galaxy. --Ideasmith 19:31, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh and for the record they DO have death stars, or at least the flagships are every bit as powerful. Oh, and the half of the known universe was actually based of what their sheer firepower is capable of, not factoring in travel time, fuel or battles with any fleet of comparable strength.--ThirdEmperor 21:40, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hey could I get a clearer definition on that incomplete thing?--ThirdEmperor 21:40, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::For this article, don't sweat it -- when I get some time I'll clear it up. You didn't quite follow the preload I think, so there's one item missing for search-helping. I'll add it in. Surgo 21:53, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Wow I tried to get some number together, but first... do you talk about the actual universe or 1/10 the actual observable matter in the universe? Big influence on number. --Leziad 22:10, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: I mean planets, moons and any asteroid capable of hosting life.--ThirdEmperor 23:06, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Wow that was really vague, it in fact a lot of air. It like saying "I can bang half the women in the universe!" considering the only women in the universe are on earth. I would advise you to remove that part and add something like: "Ignoring fuel consumption, or travel time. The armada could steadily destroy hundred to thousand of solar systems." since it is also unclear on which condition the armada can destroy 1/10th of the known universe. It leave the whole thing terribly unclear (the term known universe is by nature, unclear). Possible replacement (who basically say similar things). :::::::: "Given time, the armada could strip a few hundred of galaxies from any and every celestial body. Fuel consumption, energy problems and travel time isn't taken in account (and would likely cause major problem, if not stopping the effort completely)." :::::::: Hope I helped making things clearer. --Leziad 23:34, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: First off, please don't swear, however I admit you have a point, I was merely trying to impress upon any and all players reading this that this is not something you should attack, I'll fix it a soon as possible.--ThirdEmperor 07:28, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: For the last time, how the heck am I supposed to know what you people want me to fix. Just tell me already, read thoughts is most definitely not on my spell list.--ThirdEmperor 05:28, November 27, 2009 (UTC) I swear? Sorry it became an habit no meant to offence. Also it just minor formatting, I can fix it if you want? Take a few seconds for me. --Leziad 05:43, November 27, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks, that would be great. I'm horrible at formatting.--ThirdEmperor 06:48, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :: Voilà! There the article is in much better shape, if you could add planar link and shit (Formatting can be found there.) would be nice. --Leziad 07:19, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks man, I'll fix the actual content of this thing a soon as possible. :::: The only swear word that I could possibly count as such by disgusting and ill-defined social stigma was the word "shit"... Which Leziad posted after you asked him not to swear. So, what are you talking about? --TK-Squared 13:04, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::: I was refering to his statement comparing the whole "could destroy 1/10 of the universe" thing to saying "I can bang half the women in the universe".--ThirdEmperor 02:38, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Not to be intentionally confrontational, but if something of that relative insignificance (to me, and obviously to others as well) offends you that much, there are likely going to be further issues, because a good number of us are quite liberal with our language. Just saying. -- Jota 04:28, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Don't worry about it, I was just saying that someone else might be offended, not that I was.--ThirdEmperor 04:33, November 28, 2009 (UTC)